


Marichat Monday — Volume 3

by Anonymous_miraculer



Series: Marichat Monday [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Acts Like a Cat, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Elevators, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square Angst, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Umbrella Scene (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_miraculer/pseuds/Anonymous_miraculer
Summary: Chat sashayed across the office with a rose between his lips, his eyes playful, set on his princess. The music played in the background, an Elvis song. This one had a catchy chorus that sang “Ain’t that lovin’ you baby.” As the melody neared its apex, Chat swayed all the more, strutting across the room with a kind of playful but romantic poise as his model self began to show.Chat grabbed his tail, swinging it around as he continued his dance, sending Marinette into a sea of giggles. He bit his lip and gave a passionate meow, dropping the rose as the lyrics sang, “if you gave me nine lives like a Tommy cat, I’d give ‘em all to you and never take one back.”And with that, the cat pounced. He pulled his princess into a deep kiss. The sun set behind them while the song finished, Elvis singing, “I’m goin’ downtown, but I’ll be kissin’ your lips before the sun goes down.”When they pulled away, Marinette tapped his nose, giggling “silly kitty.”“You know you love me,” he purred as she giggled in reply.~A Marichat fic in which they fall for the other, true sides of themselves.—This is the final volume of the 3-volume series—*Will be updated every Monday*
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Marichat Monday [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674598
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first segment of this chapter (also in the summary) uses one song, and I wrote the fluff to another song. Feel free to listen along while reading ;)
> 
> The songs can be found here:
> 
> https://youtu.be/xUIZmGfs4UI
> 
> https://youtu.be/4NOMFBRfaT0
> 
> (Feel free to turn on English subs on the second one—the French-English automatic translations are relatively accurate 🙃)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the first chapter of the final volume! Much is to come ;)
> 
> Thank you for all your support!

Chat sashayed across the office with a rose between his lips, his eyes playful, set on his princess. The music played in the background, an Elvis song. This one had a catchy chorus that sang “Ain’t that lovin’ you baby.” As the melody neared its apex, Chat swayed all the more, strutting himself across the room with a kind of playful but romantic poise as his model self began to show.

They were in the uppermost office in the Tour Montparnasse, Marinette sitting with her back to the bank of windows. Chat grabbed his tail, swinging it around as he continued his dance, sending Marinette into a sea of giggles. He bit his lip and gave a soft and passionate meow, dropping the rose as the lyrics sang, “if you gave me nine lives like a Tommy cat, I’d give ‘em all to you and never take one back.”

And with that, the cat pounced. He pulled his princess into a deep kiss as the lyrics sang in the background. The sun set behind them as the song finished, Elvis singing, “I’m goin’ downtown, but I’ll be kissin’ your lips before the sun goes down.”

When they pulled away, Marinette tapped his nose, giggling “silly kitty.”

“You know you love me,” he purred as she giggled in reply. He lifted her into his arms, walking to the other end of the room.

Marinette leaned in, ear to his chest. Oh, how she loved to hear him purr. It made her heart flutter all the more when she reminded herself of how the purring was because of her. His purring was for her alone because he was her kitty. She looked up at him, admiring his every movement.

Chat pressed the down button to call the elevator before looking down into the eyes of his princess. He loved the warm love that he always saw reflecting in those blue eyes. He nestled his chin in her dark hair, a simple yet love-filled expression that was all too familiar to Marinette.

The doors opened, and Chat Noir carried his lady into the elevator. Marinette poked his bell with a devious smile that Chat only returned as he gave her a wink. He then sank his teeth into her right scrunchie, carefully pulling it off with a playful growl as Marinette gasped. He bit the edge of the other and pulled it off of her pigtail as he ran his gloved hand through her hair.

She nestled close to him, running her hand over his leather-clad chest. With him, she always felt safe. Her secret identity didn’t matter when she was with him as her true self. Sure, she kept the city safe from Hawkmoth, Mayura, and the akumatized crew, whoever they may be at any given time, and her guardian duties always superseded anything, but with him, everything would always be ok because she would always be his lady just as he would always be her kitty.

Chat sat on the floor of the elevator, Marinette curling up on his chest, content in his arms. He continued running his fingers through her hair as he drank in her scent, knowing he was the happiest cat on the planet.

After a while of silence as they lay there on the floor, Marinette finally spoke. “I guess we should select a floor,” she said with a slight giggle.

“Do we have to?”

She chuckled. “Trust me, I would love to stay in your arms, but I _do_ need to get home so I don’t have to explain _you_ to my parents,” she said, playfully poking him, “and we need to be careful being together for too long in public.” She tapped his nose and traced down his face with a giggle and nose scrunch.

Chat groaned, pulling her into a longing kiss. Marinette knew how needy her kitty was, but it was always so adorable. She giggled into the kiss, realizing once again that she was always the strong one in the relationship, the one in charge that no one would have guessed.

. . .

Chat kissed her goodbye at the lobby doors, watching as she exited into the night. He ran to the stairwell, catapulting himself up the middle of the circular stair bank ten floors at a time. Sure, they couldn’t be seen together in public, but he was just a black cat in the night, blending into the darkness. He had to make sure his princess made it home safe.

Marinette walked on, aware of the presence of her kitty on the rooftop behind her. Tonight would be just like all the other nights—Chat would follow until she was safe at home, and she would play innocent as to the presence of the stalking kitty.

She hurried down the street in the illumination of the street lamps. After a few blocks, she walked down the steps into the subway station.

“Tikki, spots on!” she shouted after safely hiding around the corner. She swung through the train tunnel to the next stop, hurrying to ensure exiting out of view of her kitty in the city above. Once she arrived at the next stop, she swung out into the night, positioning herself casually on a rooftop, ready to spot her kitty as he headed to Marinette’s normal subway destination next to her house.

As usual, Chat came flying atop the rooftops a good quarter of a mile away. Ladybug swung over to _conveniently_ catch him.

“Hey, there, kitty,” she said, landing beside him on the rooftop adjacent to Marinette’s house.

“Hey, Bugginette,” he replied. “I take it you’re out on patrol again?”

“Yep, the city seems to be quiet tonight.”

“Yeah, it does. Good for us, though,” he winked.

“So I take it _you’re_ stalking your girlfriend again?”

Chat’s jaw dropped, stunned. “I have . . . no idea . . . what you’re talking about . . .” he trailed.

“Oh, come on, I see you here every night when I’m on patrol, and you just so happen to be right outside her house,” she joked.

“How did you know who she was though? There’s got to be a ton of Marinette’s in the whole city . . .”

“I have my ways,” she said, returning his previous wink.

“Well, I just feel I have to protect my _purr-incess_ ,” he said with his own purr.

“Oh, you two must be adorable together,” she said, feigning surprise.

“ _She’s_ adorable,” he said, stricken by his own imaginations.

Ladybug giggled. “I don’t mean to be a stalker, myself, but I am just so happy for you, Chat.” He took a moment before mentally registering her words, still frozen by his own fascinations with his new lady, the very woman he lived for, his only prize in his entire posh life.

“Thank you, Ladybug, I know I definitely don’t deserve her, and I consider myself the luckiest man on the planet to have such an amazing woman love me back,” he finally said with tears in his eyes.

Ladybug turned away, averting her view, attempting to hide the wells pooling, threatening a massive flood. “Don’t say stuff like that, Chat.”

“Why? It’s only the truth . . .”

“Because you should know your worth as I do, kitty. You are so amazing, and I’m certain Marinette feels the exact same way for you as you do her,” she said with a tear-flooded face, pulling him into a friendly hug as she resisted the urge to kiss him and wipe all his tears away with soothing words, telling him all about her feelings for him.

After a few moments of silence in each other’s embrace, Ladybug let him go, pulling away. “Marinette will probably be back soon, won’t she?”

Chat nodded. “And I’ll be here in the shadows, watching . . . as always,” he winked, chuckling.

“I know my kitty probably more than he knows himself,” she joked, smirking, and with that, she swung away into the night . . . . . and into the subway station around the corner.

Marinette came out of the subway a moment later, headed straight to her house, looking completely oblivious to the rooftop conversation.

Chat blew her a goodnight kiss as she closed the door behind her. It didn’t matter whether she knew he was there. He leapt away, headed back home to his rich, boring life.

Unbeknownst to either of them, however, a certain blue bird sat watching from the top of the park carousel. As soon as Chat leapt away, the bird disappeared without a trace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand I'm back! I apologize again for my delay in continuing this story. There will be one chapter a day this week until the end of the series :3

Adrien stood in the bathroom, brushing his teeth after his hot morning shower. Lovesick thoughts swirled through his mind. He knew he loved her from the center of his heart, but, much as he tried to not be clingy, this secret relationship was hard to maintain throughout his normal day as Adrien. He just wanted to hold her in his arms, his chin resting on her head, reassuring her that everything would be ok as long as she was in his arms.

He grabbed his school satchel and walked out the door. He just wanted to sniff in her scent again. It was so hard being away from her for more than a few hours, and the scrunchies of hers—that he had _conveniently_ stolen during his playful moments with her fashion supplies—just weren’t enough.

. . .

It was five minutes into class. Marinette was still not there.

“Why is Marinette still not here?” Adrien whispered down to Alya.

“I don’t know . . . . surely this is just another of Marinette’s moments, and she’ll come tripping into the classroom any minute.” She said, reassuring Adrien as well as herself.

. . .

Adrien could not focus throughout the entire class. He was worried sick about Marinette. What was up with her sudden disappearance?

The moment class was dismissed, he hurried out, calling Marinette on his way out the door.

Voicemail.

He called again, hoping things weren’t as bad as his mind warned him.

Voicemail.

Voicemail again.

Voicemail yet again.

Something was up. Adrien just knew it.

“Claws out!” He yelled when he had closed himself in the locker room and checked to ensure he was alone, now vaulting out the window.

. . .

Chat ran along the rooftops, desperately searching for his princess.

“Ladybug!” He yelled into his staff-phone, leaving a desperate message for her. “I need your help! Marinette is missing, and I just know something is very wrong.”

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the underside of the Arc de Triomphe.

There was a butterfly, spray painted in purple, in the very center of the Arc. He launched himself upwards, extending his stick as he stood to reach the tag. There was a note taped there in place of the butterfly’s antenna.

It read, “Chat Noir. I have Marinette. Meet me at the Croix-Rouge.”

He gasped in horror, dropping the note. He dropped to the ground, grabbing the note and ripping it to shreds. He was ready to kill a man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What has happened to Marinette? What is Chat going to do? How will Ladybug come to help him? Will Hawkmoth finally destroy those two?
> 
> I guess you'll find out tomorrow when the next chapter is posted ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, my dear readers! Here is the next chapter! I'm sorry to leave you on the edge of your seats after last chapter ;)

The Croix-Rouge is an abandoned subway station across town from the Arc de Triomphe. It sits a two minute walk from the Seine, facing the Louvre. Chat knew Hawkmoth was trapping him, but he didn’t care. He would kill him if he had to. He had taken his princess.

He neared the roped-off entrance to the long-closed station, catapulting himself over the railing and into the dark stairwell.

. . .

There, in the dark, sat Marinette, a burlap sack over her head, her arms tied behind her back.

Chat used his feline night vision to eye the scene from the stairwell. Hawkmoth stood watching the last leg of the staircase, Mayura awaiting beside Marinette. Hawkmoth’s sentimonster hovered beside her, poised to strike on command.

Chat stalked down the stairwell, blending into the dark.

It was too late.

Hawkmoth had spotted him and thrown his cane in the distance, striking a lever.

The station was bathed in bright light, catching Chat off guard. Hawkmoth had lined the station with lights, knowing that Chat would try to use the dark to his advantage.

Chat winced as his eyes adjusted to his suddenly bright surroundings.

Hawkmoth laughed, summoning his cane once again.

Marinette screamed from within the sack surrounding her head. “Don’t do it!” she yelled, barely intelligible.

“We have your precious Marinette,” Hawkmoth said. “So here’s how this is going to go. You’re going to de-transform and reveal your identity or else I will command this sentimonster to pierce through her ribs.”

“You wouldn’t dare hurt her!” Chat screamed. “I will destroy you and all you love if you so much as lay another finger on her!”

“I don’t think you’re the one in the position of power here, Chat Noir. Maybe you don’t understand just what I _would_ do,” he said, holding up two fingers to the air. The moth monster pulled back its pointed stinger, rearing to strike on his command.

“Stop!” Chat yelled, tears streaming down his face. “If it’s my identity you want,” he said, wiping his face with his leather-clad arm, “it’s my identity you’ll get.”

He stepped forward, holding up his hand. His ears momentarily perked as his feline hearing picked up a familiar sound, and a plan suddenly clicked into his mind. “Claws in,” he said, Hawkmoth and Mayura smirking as the bright light enveloped the de-transforming Chat.

“Adrien!” the villainous duo shrieked in surprise, both stumbling back.

Adrien took his chance. “Claws out!” he quickly screamed. “Cataclysm!” he said punching the ground behind him. The blow sent a shockwave through the front of the station, rippling up to the ceiling, the road above falling in. The shockwave caught Hawkmoth and Mayura off guard, sending them falling as the lights above shattered to the ground.

It all happened in an instant. Chat ran, grabbing Marinette and leaping to the other side of the subway just as the approaching train sped down the tracks. Chat grabbed one of the train cars, holding Marinette as the train rushed down the track.

And with that, the two were gone, leaving Hawkmoth and Mayura in the rubble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand there's the resolution. Or is it?
> 
> See you all tomorrow ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Although the station had long been closed, line 10 of the metro, as Chat knew, ran directly through the Croix Rouge. It was on this very line that he and Marinette now found themselves spontaneous passenger.

“Are you ok?” He questioned her, looking her up and down, his hands otherwise occupied with holding onto the train and his princess.

“I’m fine,” she said, the first words since the sack had been removed and thrown into the wind from the moving train. “Just a bit shaken up,” she continued. “Thank you for saving me,” she said with a faint smile even in her puffy-eyed state.

“Why did you reveal your identity,” she emphatically asked, her disposition changing to one of upset and anger as she punctuated the end of her question with a slap to the back of his head.

“I didn’t know what else to do, princess. I couldn’t bear to see you like that. They were going to hurt you . . .”

“Yeah, but now Hawkmoth and Mayura know who you are,” she said, worry in her voice.

“It will all be ok. I promise,” he reassured her, his eyes full of hope and promises of love and safety.

. . .

The Hawk-yura duo stood in silence in the cover of darkness within their lair. Neither had uttered a word to the other since the subway station.

Mayura finally broke the silence, de-transforming. She walked over to Hawkmoth and leaned on his chest, positioning her head below his chin.

Something broke within him, and he de-transformed, the shock, heartbreak, and betrayal settling in again. He wrapped his arms around her, seeking to gain comfort in comforting her.

“What are we going to do,” Nathalie whispered. After a moment, she continued, “Should we really keep Adrien in the middle of everything as we have unknowingly done all this time?” Tears started to flood out of her eyes. “What would Emilie want?” she asked.

Gabriel was silent, confusion still evident. She searched his eyes, hoping to find something to hold onto.

He finally spoke, “I don’t honestly know . . .” he trailed. Another moment passed before he continued, “but we need to think of what’s best for Emilie _and_ for Adrien.”

. . .

After stopping to re-fuel Plagg, they wove their way around the city to ensure that they had lost the villains. Chat now landed on Marinette’s balcony. The sun had long set, and the moon was behind them.

It was just Marinette and her kitty in the night as they sat on the railing together. Not a single person was visible on the streets below.

“I love you, Marinette. I won’t let a thing happen to you,” he promised, a look of certainty on his face as he wordlessly reassured her that he would always be her safe haven. She leaned on her kitty’s arm, wrapping her arms around his limb.

After a few minutes, he leapt backwards off the railing, still holding onto his princess. He beckoned for her. She turned, and he picked her up into his arms. He opened the trapdoor into her bedroom with his foot and laid her down onto her bed as he lowered himself beside her and shut the door above them.

As their eyes slowly adjusted to the darker room, Chat nuzzled closer to her, holding her close. He longed to reveal his identity, to cast aside the barrier between them, the very mask that kept him from giving all of himself to his princess.

After a few moments of silence as he held her, he pulled away, sitting up and raising his clawed, leather-clad hand.

“But—” she said as Chat interrupted her.

“I know,” he said. “Don’t ask, don’t tell . . . but you are in even more danger now that Hawkmoth knows my identity,” he told her, concern apparent in his face. “I need to reveal my identity to you now so that I can always protect you. No one will suspect anything if you and I are seen together in public without my mask, and I can be ready to transform in an instant to keep them from touching you.”

She stayed silent, the moral battle within obvious to her kitty.

“Claws in,” he whispered, casting the room in a yellow-green glow as the costume faded away.

Shock covered her face the moment she saw him. She was speechless.

“Is . . . is this ok?” he asked. “I love you, Marinette . . . I know I’m probably not who you expected beneath the mask, but I hope you still feel the same about me.”

She then sat up and wrapped her arms around his chest, pulling him down to the bed with a giggle. He hugged her, relief pouring through his body.

“So . . . what do you think?” he asked her.

“I certainly wasn’t expecting this . . . but it didn’t matter to me who was beneath the mask. I love you for _you_ , my precious kitty,” she whispered into his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are just so cute 😍 I hope you liked the fluff here, because it may very well be the last time 😏😉🙈
> 
> I'll see you all tomorrow! There's much more to come here in the final part of their story ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter! Let me know what you thought in the comments :)
> 
> As per the usual, email me at anonymous-miraculer@outlook.com with any fic requests.
> 
> See you all soon ;)


End file.
